The Mordsith of Blue bay harbor
by ROTTENLY SWEET
Summary: Cam was forced by Tori to attend a Halloween party at storm chargers problem is he doesn't like his costume one bit. :


Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers ninja storm and any of its characters. wish I did own them

Costume Party

It was Halloween and Kelly decided to throw a costume at storm chargers, needless to say Cam was not very festive.

"Cam we talked about this we all agreed to wear matching costumes" Tori said while checking her reflection in the mirror for the third time in Cams room in ninja ops, her white confessor dress fit her like a glove which suggest that she had it made and not rented.

"No you guys agreed I was merely forced into it" Cam said his voice sounded exasperated coming from the Bathroom.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen and besides legend of the seeker is a great show"

"I like the book better, Tor do I really have to wear this costume it's embarrassing as hell"

"We drew slots remember so suck it up were going and you're wearing that costume"

"But "

"No butts now come out the guys are already there or do you want me to confess you" Tori said her voice sounding slightly menacing.

" All right lets go might as well just get it over with" Cam said as he looked at his reflection on his mirror, the only thought on his mind right now was why did he drew the short slot.

Meanwhile at storm chargers the party is already at full swing , sitting on the corner was Hunter , Dustin, Blake, and Shane. Shane was wearing a dragon core outfit while Blake was dressed as Darken Rahl wig and all. the two were discussing about an extreme sports documentary they watched that morning. As this was going on Hunter and Dustin was talking about their costumes.

" Do you think my wig is alright" Dustin said as he adjusted his wig he was dressed as Zed the wizard of the first order.

" Dude its fine you look great" Hunter said with a smirk.

"Thanks man you look good too , the seeker of truth" Dustin said while clapping him at the back.

"Hey do you guys know when Cam and Tori are gonna here" Hunter said while checking if his belt is secure enough".

" Any minute now Tor called me and she said that their on the way " Blake said smiling slightly.

"Maybe it took her a while to convince Cam to wear his costume" Shane said with a small laugh.

"What's so funny about his costume" Hunter said while looking at both Dustin and Blake sniggering .

"You'll see man it's gonna be worth it " Shane said laughing some.

This only made hunter more curious about Cam's costume, when he drew his slot they told him his costume and he left right away without hearing the others costumes. Just then he saw Tori approach them , Hunter had to admit that she looked beautiful in her costume, but before he can compliment her he saw someone behind her. It was a Mordsith or rather someone dressed as one, but when he looked closely he was shocked to see that it was Cam. He was stunned beyond words and then he heard Dustin comment.

"Hey Cam nice costume , howd you get the wig to stay in place"  
"Tori helped believe me this wig hurts so bad" Cam said his eyes narrowing slightly at Tori's direction.

"You can glare at me all you want but you look good, now let's dance Blake" Tori said motioning Blake to the makeshift dance floor.

"Sure see you guys" Blake said before taking Tori's hand and leading her to the dance floor .

"So nice costume and it looks good…..ha ha ha" Shane started to laugh and before long Dustin joined too.

Hunter could tell that Cam is getting annoyed but before he could stop the two from laughing harder Cam took his agiel and prodded Shane lightly , then Shane jerked and fell to the floor stunned, Dustin saw what Cam did and before he could make a run for it Cam prodded his back and he too fell to the floor stunned.

"Wow howd you do that" Hunter said looking at Cam with a smirk.

"I rigged it with a mild taser, don't worry it only lasts for a few minutes" Cam said slightly guilty of what he did.

"Hey wanna get out of here and train me" Hunter said smirking lustily at Cam.

"Hmm train the seeker huh , that sounds fun" Cam said before he slapped Hunter on the face with just the right amount of force to be painful but not hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Thank you mistress Cameron" Hunter said touching his slapped cheek.

"Good boy, now lets get out of here and we can start your training" Cam said before putting a collar with a chain on Hunters neck.

"Not to be complaining or anything but we're did you get the collar" Hunter said amused at their game.

"Tori gave them to me with the costume, she said it would look authentic if I collared you if we decided to go out" Cam said smirking his consciousness of his costume well gone at this point.

"Remind me to thank her later"

Then Cam led Hunter outside pulling him along with the chain from his collar.

AN: well this is my first shot at my favorite ninja storm pairing. honestly I don't know what I'm thinking when I wrote this , it was just supposed to be a nice Halloween fic but it ended up like this. well please review , Oh this is open for a sequel so tell me what do you think, if it gets good reviews then I'll make a sequel. well be kind guys and tell me what your honest opinions.


End file.
